


An Avenger’s Christmas Party?

by Zanareds



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Slow Dancing, get ready to say awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: (Set in a ‘best possible scenario’ version of post endgame. A year after everyone is brought back and Thanos is defeated. Everyone is alive, and the Avengers are reunited.)Tony Stark throws a christmas party for the Avengers, and Invites Scott, Hope and Cassie.





	An Avenger’s Christmas Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Abi’s writing challenge! Might as well post it here too!

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring Cassie with us? I mean, this is a party…being thrown by Tony Stark…that all the avengers are attending.”

 

“Hope, you’re asking _me_ about my opinion on whether an idea is smart or not?” Scott smiled as he watched Hope roll her eyes. “Relax,” he chuckled “You know Stark has a kid now too, this isn’t gonna be a rager or anything. Everyone’s bringing their kids.” Scott buttons his dress shirt, “It is a christmas party after all.”

 

“An Avengers christmas party.” She shook her head.

 

“Now _that’s_ a Primetime Christmas special!”

 

“And Stark invited us? Even after what you did in Germany a couple years back?”

 

“Are we _still_ on that?”

 

“He must be very forgiving is all I’m saying.” Hope slipped on her black heels, and Scott smiled at her dumbly. She wore a black formal jumpsuit, with a slit going down the collar. Her dark hair was held up in  loose updo, her face framed by the strands falling from it. “I mean, you fought against him…”

 

“Well, I’d wager that helping bring you unlucky half back from the soul stone probably squashed any bad blood between us. I’m surprised he even remembered me honestly.” Scott pulled on the grey suit jacket he had rented the day before.

 

“Who could forget Ant Man?” She quipped.

 

“And the Wasp.” Hope’s nose scrunches as she smiles, and Scott couldn’t resist the quick kiss he pressed to the corner of her red lips.

 

“You’re going to get lipstick marks before we even get there at this rate.”

 

“Then stop being so kissable? Honestly Hope get it together we have to look presentable in front of these guys. How can I impress cap with lipstick on my face?”

 

Hope laughs, pushing his face away, “You are so unbearable.”

 

“Oh Yeah, that’s why you live with me right?”

 

“Who else would babysit you?”

 

“Ouch, that stung!”

 

“Ha ha.” Hope picks up the tie Scott had set aside for the evening, “You’re really wearing this to the party?”

 

“Why not? It’s a Christmas tie! Look,” Scott presses a button on the tie, and it flashes in red and green lights, “It lights up!”

 

“Did Cassie get this for you?”

 

“Nah, It’s from Luis, we had a secret Santa thing at the office.”

 

“Of course it is.” She wraps the tie around his neck, and ties it. “Perfect.”

 

“How do you know how to do that so well?” He asks.

 

“I used to tie them for my dad. I've learned to do it in record time.”

 

“Cool…Y’know, I think you’d look pretty hot in a tie.”

 

“Not in this one.” Hope scoffs, with a smirk.

 

"What? You're saying you don't feel anything for this happy snowman?"

 

"Oh I feel something for it alright."

 

Their bedroom door opens, and a smiling Cassie does a twirl, revealing the red christmas dress Maggie had picked out for her.

 

“How do I look?” She asks.

 

Scott’s heart clenches, he moves, and lifts her into his arms, “Peanut, you look beautiful!” he spun her around, and Cassie giggled in his embrace.

 

“Oh my gosh! Cassie you look amazing!” Hope exclaimed. Scott set his daughter down, and kissed her forehead.

 

The younger girl grinned, “Not as amazing as you! You look beautiful!”

 

“Aww sweetheart, trust me, you’re gonna be the prettiest girl in the room at the party tonight.” Hope tapped Cassie’s nose lovingly.

 

“She’s right peanut.”   Scott said, kissing Cassie’s cheek.

 

“Am I gonna get to meet the Avengers?”

 

Scott shrugged, “You’ve already met two.” He said, glancing at Hope who rose a brow.

 

 “Since when am I an Avenger?”

 

“Since you earned it.” He winked, “I know you haven’t actually accepted the offer yet, but you so deserve it.” Hope doesn’t respond, but it doesn’t matter, it’s not what today is about.

 

“I’m so lucky,” Scott says, “I get to walk into an Avengers party with the two best looking girls in the world.”

 

“We’re a team!” Cassie exclaims.

 

Scott hugs both the girls into him, and laughs, “We are! Ant-man, the Wasp, and…”

 

“Ant-girl?” Hope tries.

 

“Yeah! Ant-Girl!” Cassie gushed.

 

“And Ant-Girl! The muscle of the team!” Not that Scott had any intention of allowing Cassie to ‘suit up’ anytime soon. No, no, Maggie would murder him. But Cassie was his hero, always, in every way. As was Hope. He adored his girls to the moon and back.

 

“Alright, everyone ready?” He asks.

 

“Unless you want to mess with your hair for another ten minutes.” Hope snickers playfully, “We’re ready.”

 

“let’s go!”

 

~

 

“Wow, this place is….”

 

“Beautiful!” Cassie smiles, finishing Hope’s thought as the three entered the large open room.

 

There was a huge christmas tree in the middle of the room, covered in ornament bulbs and beads. Long tables with red and green tablecloths on them were lined with food of all kinds. Scott knew he’d be in big trouble if he let Cassie get a hold of all that sugar.

For all the fancy trimmings, it felt…oddly casual. Welcoming. Everyone was just…talking and laughing, sitting around being normal, and alive.  

 

Some of the Avengers- and family of Avengers, gave them friendly nods and smiles as the three of them entered. There was no pretentious air of superiority, or looks of ‘pfft it’s the ant guy’.

Scott thinks maybe everyone stopped caring after Thanos. Now, they were all avengers…and, just people. People who had all lost something when that purple asshole snapped his fingers.

He squeezed the hand he had rested on Hope’s waist.

 

“It’s amazing.”

 

“Not too much?”  Scott jumped at the voice, and turned. Tony Stark himself, and his wife- what was her name again? It was a spice wasn’t it? Oh God, this was going to be embarrassing…

He noticed the baby in Mrs. Stark’s arms, their new daughter that the media was in love with.

 

“Mr. Stark! And um Mrs. Stark! H-hi!” Oh, he could practically feel Hope cringing beside him. She smoothly swooped in to save the interaction, offering her hand out.

 

“Mr and Mrs Stark, I haven’t had the pleasure yet, my name is Hope Van Dyne.”

 

“The Wasp!” Tony finishes, shaking her hand, “I think you’re a total badass. And please, call me Tony.”

 

Hope smiles, and Woman-who’s-name-is-a spice used the arm not holding her baby to shake Hope’s hand.

 

“Pepper Stark.” The woman informed with a smile. Pepper! That’s it!

 

Cassie released Scott’s hand, and approached Pepper and Tony shyly, “I’m Cassie.” she stated, “Your house is very pretty.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Why thank you, I’m glad you like it Cassie.”

 

Her bright eyes turned to the little bunde in Pepper’s arms “Your baby is so cute! What’s her name?”

 

“Morgan,” Pepper answered, leaning down so Cassie could see her better. “We named her after my uncle.”

 

Cassie timidly stepped nearer, slowly reaching a hand towards Morgan, hesitating fo a moment.

 

“It’s okay sweetie, she won’t bite.” Pepper assured her.

 

“She actually doesn’t even have teeth yet.” Tony laughed.

 

Cassie touched her hand to Morgan’s, and the baby wrapped her small fist aroungd Cassie’s pointer finger. Scott’s heart danced at how adorable the sight was.

 

“Oh, that’s precious..” He heard Hope whisper.

 

“She’s so small…” Cassie marveled.

 

“You used to be that small too, peanut.”

 

Cassie grins, “My daddy can shrink down to smaller than her fingers!”

 

“He can?” Pepper exclaimed in dramatic awe, “How cool!”

 

“There’s a couple other kids here,” Tony said, “They’re over in the entertainment area with our babysitter, his names Peter. You can go hang out with them if you want. We have a hockey machine, lots of snacks too.”

 

“Air hockey? I love air hockey!” Cassie beamed at Scott, “Can I go do air hockey?”

 

“Go wild peanut- well, don’t actually go wild because we don’t want to be replacing any broken things but- have fun!”

 

“I’ll show her where it is, Peter probably wants to hold Morgan again anyway.” The blonde decided, “It was nice to meet you two!” 

 

Hope  smiled, “Same to you Pepper. Cassie was right, this whole place is gorgeous.” 

 

“Well, I’ve learned over the years that the Starks cut no corners when it comes to dramatics.” She winks to her husband. “He even had tiny realistic versions of the Avengers made into ornaments.” 

 

“That’s awesome!” Scott gushed. 

 

“Right? Pep said it was ‘too much’” The billionaire says with mocking air quotes.

 

Pepper rolls her eyes with a smile, “What was _really_ too much was you wanting to make the ice cubes look like christmas trees and dreidels.”

 

“Go big or go home.”

 

“For _once_ , I wish you’d just go home.” She jeers with a grin. Pepper turns her attention back to the guests, “Follow me sweetie, I’m excited to see you destroy the other kids at air hockey.” 

Cassie happily complied, bounding after the woman excitedly.

 

“It was great to officially meet you Ms. Van Dyne, and good to see you again Scott. And If you two need anything, just let me know.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Stark” Hope nodded, “And happy holidays.”

 

“Happy Holidays.”

 

“Hey um, do you think I can have the ant man ornament after you’re done with it?” 

 

Hope laughs, “Why? So you can shrink down and talk to it?” 

 

“Hope!” 

 

~

 

“Hey.” Scott quips leaning over to hand Hope the glass of wine he’d fetched for her. Scott had never drank something so expensive in his life.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re the most beautiful person in this room. And like- _the_ most badass.”

 

“Shut up!” Scott grinned as he noticed the slight blush on her face. “You’re so dumb, I can’t take you anywhere.”

 

“Oh poor you, being complimented by your hot boyfriend.”

 

“You sound 12.”

 

“You look 22, maybe younger- like honestly, where are your flaws?”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Genius. God, you’re so smart” Hope tries to hold back the smile tugging at her lips and Scott brushes a strand of her dark hair out of her face. “Shouldn’t you be on top of the tree angel?”

 

“Pfft.” She scoffs, “That’s so stupid.”

 

“What? I thought that one was pretty good!”

 

“You’re regular pickup lines are bad enough, now i’m dealing with Vol 2: Christmas version. ”

 

“Y’know, Cassie appreciates my dad jokes.”

 

“Yes, because you’re her dad. You’re giving me pick-up lines that are amusing _exclusively_ to middle schoolers, and you.”

 

“Can I take a picture of you, so I can show santa what I want for Christmas?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Scott laughed, he always knows he’s won when she has to resort to the classic ‘I hate you’. He holds her waist, and they navigated the room. Scott recognized most of the people. He’d met some of them before Thanos, in Germany…not all of them in the best of circumstances.

 

The woman with the long red hair, Black Widow, Natasha, she had kicked his ass in Germany, and now she was sipping at red wine and smiling as she chatted with Cap.

 

Sam was there too, The Falcon, hanging out with the long haired metal arm guy at one of the tables near the far corner of the room. Sam was the first Avenger he’d met, the one who had recruited him for Germany in the first place. Scott had been floored when Steve told him that Sam was a victim of Thanos.

 

The blonde space warrior lady, Captain Marvel, the one who had saved them all, was holding Colonel Rhodes’s hands as the two moved to the soft christmas music. Scott noticed how she steadied him, his legs in those braces couldn’t move like hers could, but she seemed to be content, smiling at him as they swayed side to side.

Scott felt guilt claw at him, he’d almost forgotten what that crazy day in germany had cost the colonel who was shot out of the sky. And yet, here he was, smiling like nothing happened. 

 

“Scott?”

 

“Hm?” He said, snapping out of his thoughts.

 

Hope rose a brow at him, “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet. Where are you?”

 

“I’m…right here?”  

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I have you to bring me back.” He smiled.

 

“Har har.” She nudges him.

 

Scott set his drink down, and offered a hand out to Hope, “Would you like to move your body with my body to the beat of this sinatra song?”

 

“Uh…wow, I think that’s the least romantic thing you have ever said to me.”

 

“What? I thought it sounded cool…”

 

“So, that was you asking me to dance, yes?”

 

“Well, yeah. I thought that was pretty clear.”

 

“It wasn’t.” Hope set her drink down next to his, and Scott was already grinning, “Sure, show me your moves.”

 

He took her hand, and led her to where people were dancing. He rested one hand on her waist, and the other held her hand. “Good so far?”

 

“Good…I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well…I haven’t exactly danced with a lot of people.”

 

“Me either. But I think you’re probably the best dance partner I could ask for.”

 

Side to side, they swayed, an stepped to one of Sinatra’s christmas classics, The Christmas Waltz.

 

‘It’s that time of year’

 

A step,

 

‘When the world falls in love…’

 

A spin,

 

‘May you new years dreams come true…’

 

“This is so much better than prom.” Hope whispers.

 

“I never went to prom.” He admitted.

 

“I only went once…my date couldn’t dance, he just held my hips and shuffled his feet.”

 

Scott chuckled, “See? It’s all about the right partner.”

 

She smiled, and it was very hard to pay attention to anything else.

 

Another step, another spin.

 

“Do you realize how loud you’re humming?” She asked.

 

“No, actually. That’s one of the things I love about you y’know? You notice everything.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“More than I do.”

 

“That isn’t exactly a great feat Scott.”

"fair.” He laughed.

 

“Oh, don’t look now, but I think Cassie's’ organized a revolution.”

 

Scott turned them, and he saw Cassie and a gang of about four other children raiding the dessert table. “Oh God…”

 

Hope chuckled, “We’ll be peeling her off the walls tonight.”

 

“Great...”

 

A disheveled teenaged boy rushed up to the gaggle of younger kids, and looked like he was going to try to usher them away from the table, but ended up grabbing a slice of cake instead.

 

Hope shrugged, “Not that she would have easily gone to bed anyway, Christmas being so close and all…just two days away.”

 

“Good thing we wrapped all the presents early.”

 

“We? You did two presents! Maggie and I deserve the credit.”

 

“But I made you guys coco!” He reminded her.

 

She sighed, “That was pretty good coco.”

 

“Luis and Cassie said the same thing! It’s a talent.”

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

He twirls her around, and she laughs, “Well, you can actually dance.” Hope muses, “I’m impressed.”

 

“Yeah, I took waltzing lessons before Maggie and I got married. I wanted to impress her during the whole ‘first dance’ thing.”

 

“Did it work?”

 

“No. Her dress was too long, we did the sway.”

 

“Aww…” Hope chuckled, “I think it’s sweet that you tried at least. My mom taught me.”

 

“Ha! Y’know, somehow I can’t imagine Hank and Janet tearing up the dance floor.” The song slows to an end, and Scott takes the opportunity to dip Hope.

 

She lets out a surprised breath.

 

“You really know how to dance!”

 

“I’m a man of many talents.”

 

“Mm, no kidding?” He pulled her back up, and she pressed herself against him, “The coco, the waltzing...I wonder what else you can do.” Hope whispers with a mischievous smile. 

 

“Let’s just say that good tidings aren’t the only thing I can give you.”

 

“And here we go again.” She shook her head, “That was almost romantic.”

 

“What? You weren’t swept off your feet?”

 

Hope laughed, and then- “Oh God…” She cringed

 

“What- oh.” Somehow, because Scott’s life really is a romantic comedy, he and Hope were standing perfectly under the mistletoe.

 

He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing, “Well…how bout that. See, you do notice everything!”

 

“Yeah, pretty convenient.” She quirked a brow.

 

“What, are you accusing me of planning that?” Scott said in a faux offended tone.

 

“This is exactly the type of cheesy romcom bs you would pull, it isn’t an outrageous accusation.”

 

“Gosh Hope, if you wanted a kiss so bad all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Aaand, I’m leaving.”

 

“Not without a kiss you aren’t!”

 

“I’ll sting you Scott Lang.” She warned playfully.

 

He pulls her closer, and smiled. “You’ve already stung me Hope Van Dyne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just hc Scott as the type to nonstop flirt with Hope haha. 
> 
> Go follow Blackberrywidow on tumblr! She’s a much better writer than me. 
> 
> My tumblr is @marysjaneparker


End file.
